


Easy

by garbagecannot



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, but I tagged their relationship just in case, technically a genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagecannot/pseuds/garbagecannot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has a bad day, and only Jataro is paying enough attention to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> ok I admit that this is old but I really wanted to finish it and contribute to the teeny tiny number of fics involving any member of the woh/soh because damn those kids don't get enough love

Bad days hit the very worst when it comes to someone like Nagisa.

It's easy to see, easy to observe, if one knows exactly what they're looking for. However, days at Hope's Peak Elementary are usually too busy and hectic to notice such things, and it would take an individual of entire carelessness of their surroundings to take even the slightest note of it; which in the end, comes to no surprise, as being an individual in the form of Jataro Kemuri.

If asked, Jataro would say that he wasn't exactly staring at Nagisa - it was more that he had noticed the other becoming progressively more agitated during the course of the day; and being one of insatiable curiosity, the artist had simply wished to see how long it would take before the model student would burst - his cold, stern demeanour crumbling to dust.

But Nagisa was guarded. It was incredibly unlikely that his facade would crack.

His expression had remained unconcerned and indifferent since the first bell had rung, and if it were not for the imaginary dark and growing storm cloud above his head, Jataro didn't think he would have noticed the bad mood in the first place. The cloud couldn't be seen by anyone else, of course, but Jataro could see it and that was the important part.

In Homeroom, Nagisa had schooled the perfect image of calm when following directions, and had performed his duties to the upmost of his ability, so by that point no suspicions were raised either; no red flags or buttons pressed. If anybody had been paying attention, his small smile to Monaka was genuine, his chat with Kotoko sincere. But it was still a bad day.

Certainly, yes, it was still unconfirmed at that point, but anyone who knew Nagisa well enough should know.

Jataro noticed his fingers twitching, and his feet tapping the ground during class later on. He noticed how the other boy's head would turn to the window for just a few moments too long, and how his eyes would constantly flick towards the clock as though he wished the class would end sooner. Being Nagisa, he still took all the required notes and did all the worksheets in record time - but even across the desk between them, Jataro could see how his pen shook and stalled on the page sometimes, and could see the boy clenching his teeth, and taking deep breaths to calm himself. A bad day.

So when the bell for lunchtime had rung, and Masaru had immediately sprung to his feet to bother Nagisa, Jataro wondered if he should intervene. It's not as if it was his responsibility, he decided, but if there was anything he could do to help Nagisa - who occasionally helps him with his homework even though he doesn't deserve the assistance - he supposed it would be to drag the boy out someplace quiet; just so that he could relax and gain his bearings.

He was really stressing himself out too much.

So in the break of Masaru's ramblings and kicking of other people's desks, Jataro wordlessly took hold of Nagisa's sleeve and pulled him out the classroom door.

Greeted with nothing but a sigh, Jataro guessed that Nagisa was neither going to ask nor protest the sudden action, and thus remained quiet himself whilst he racked his brains for a secluded location. The stairwell was always frequently populated, so that wouldn't do. They would need to hear the bell for the end of lunch, so the rooftops wouldn't do either.

He walked along the hallways, Nagisa in tow, before he finally reached a small cranny behind the library. He slid inside, and sat on the single step, pulling his companion to sit beside him. The taller boy did so, just as he often does what he is told, and they sat together in comfortable silence.

Jataro didn't expect him to talk about it. He was never the complaining type, and he looked relieved just to be in peaceful quiet - the slow relaxing of his shoulders serving as an indication amidst his otherwise tense appearance. The artist opened his mouth to begin a stream of nonsensical blabber - a yawn, really - before he abruptly stopped himself.

He shouldn't bother Nagisa on a bad day. He wouldn't want to be bothered on a bad day, so why should he bother others? Nagisa wouldn't suddenly hate him more just because he talked. He already hated him enough. He should just... leave. Yeah. He should leave.

Jataro stood, with the full intention of leaving. He knew he couldn't keep his mouth shut for long, so if he wanted to give his friend the peace he deserved, then he would have to go as soon as possible. He only managed to take a step forward, however, when the weight of a hand latched onto the end of his sleeve.

He turned around with an expression lit with a silent question, but Nagisa wasn't looking at him.

"Stay." Nagisa's voice was quiet but Jataro heard it all the same.

He had questions, but Jataro always had questions, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The artist sat back down again, bringing his sleeves to his mouth. At least what could be seen of his mouth, behind that stuffy mask anyway.

"Uhhhh..." He began, when Nagisa showed no sign of explanation. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're acting kinda weird, y'know, not that weird is a bad thing! Unless you're talking about the kind of weird that just grosses people out... but you're not that kind of weird! Maybe I am though... is that why you're acting weird? Because you're grossed out by me?"

Nagisa sighed. "No, just... be quiet. Don't talk."

"I guess I can do that..." Jataro said, even though he knew that he could not. Talking came like breathing to him. Even if he tried to shut up, it would be hard. "Uh, but since you're not feeling so good, do you need to go to the nurse or something? I have a scalpel on me but I don't think you wanna meet him very much...."

"I'm fine."

"Sure, boss, whatever you say..."

They sat in silence for approximately thirty seconds, when Jataro opened his mouth again.

"Don't," Nagisa cut in. "Don't talk. Please."

Jataro nodded, miming the action of zipping up his mouth and shuffling closer to Nagisa, clinging onto his arm. He hoped it provided some sort of comfort even if touching him was probably gross, because he didn't like it when Nagisa was unhappy.

"Bad days happen to everyone." Jataro said, immediately breaking the rule he had been set. Nagisa, who clearly noticed this, only sighed again. Jataro smiled, squeezing his arm tighter. "It'll be okay. It'll definitely be okay."

And he was content to see Nagisa smiling softly back. 


End file.
